wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Theta II-class Depot
The Theta II-class Depots were fictional space stations in the expansive Wing Commander universe. They only appear in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger. About Theta II-class Depots were first constructed during the year 2669 near the end of the Kilrathi War. Theta IIs were not conventional space stations, as they were designed with a special purpose in mind. During 2669, the Terran Confederation was losing the War to the Kilrathi, and if they didn't act fast, humanity was doomed. Earlier that year Secret Operations, headed by Brigadier General James Taggart, began to formulate plans for a strike on Kilrah, the Kilrathi homeworld. They were planning to destroy the planet by means of the Temblor Bomb, a superweapon designed to destabilize a planet's tectonic plates in order to create a destructive super earthquake that would destroy the planet. However, such a plan could not hope to be fulfilled without a covert operation in Kilrah first. Special Operations sent a team of operatives led by Colonel Jeannette Devereaux to study Kilrah's tectonic makeup. Much to their good fortune, Kilrah was found to be extremely unstable, to the point where a Temblor Bomb strike would annihilate the planet. Confed immediately made plans to set up for a strike against Kilrah. While Colonel Devereaux and her team were still active, they were assigned to set up two to three Theta II-class Depots secretly constructed within Kilrah's immediate range. These stations would serve as resupply stops for the pilots who would eventually be involved in the attack. The first depot would handle fuel resupplement while the second depot loaded the Temblor Bomb. A presumed third depot was spotted and possibly destroyed by a Kilrathi patrol. They were built out of hollowed out asteroids located in local asteroid belts and designed with a small hangar bay equipped with fueling and weapons stations. Covert crews would operate from these stations. Except for an antenna and the hangar entrance, the stations looked no different from any other asteroid. These stations waited out the time to the strike until Secret Operations found a suitable strike force. General Taggart enlisted the help of his long-time friend Colonel Christopher Blair and his fellow pilots on the TCS Victory. Blair accepted, and after assembling his strike team as well as testing the Temblor Bomb, the attack proceeded. The Temblor Bomb meant for Kilrah was secretly delivered to the second depot, where Blair would pick it up. After entering the Kilrah System, Blair's force reached the first depot and resupplied themselves. They then fought through the system defenses and loaded the T-Bomb at the second depot. Within the next hour, Blair delivered the bomb and destroyed Kilrah, creating a massive shock wave that spread across the system. It is unknown if this blast destroyed any of the depots, as they were within close range of the planet. Whether or not this was the case, the attack was successful and the War finally ended. After this attack, it is unlikely that any further Theta IIs were constructed. Specifications - Theta II-class Depot Hull Length: 1,425 meters Mass: 585,000 tons Performance Maximum Velocity: None Acceleration: None Maximum Yaw: 0 deg/s Maximum Pitch: 0 deg/s Maximum Roll: 0 deg/s Shields Fore Shields: None Aft Shields: None Armor Forward: 10,000 cm Left: 10,000 cm Right: 10,000 cm Rear: 10,000 cm Armament *None Starfighters *Variable External Links *http://www.wcnews.com/ships/wc3supplydepot.shtml Category:Space Stations